


they're still there

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: lov,,, kittytaemJonghyun lifts one hand to Taemin’s right temple and pushes his long red hair back, tucking it behind his human ear. Then he just looks at it for a moment.“What the fuck,” he says blankly.tumblrtwitter poll





	they're still there

**Author's Note:**

> hey also i know it's been like a month since i've replied to anything but like. i'll get around to it eventually lmao i'm just Tired always

Taemin yawns wide as he lifts his lactaid pill to his mouth. Instead of dropping it onto his tongue, he turns his hand to cover his mouth with the back of it until he’s done. Then he slips the pill inside and takes a sip of his milkshake happily. He’s sleepy and full of sugary dairy and that’s all he could ever ask for. The only thing that would make this better is–

A warm hand, Jonghyun’s hand, appears on the back of his head. It ruffles his hair, then slides to the top of his head and rubs a thumb over one of his kitty ears, smoothing out the soft fur.

Taemin hums immediately, closing his eyes and leaning into Jonghyun’s hand, turning to face him and nuzzling a greeting against his shoulder. Bless.

“I didn’t hear you waking up,” he says, slipping his smoothie arm around Jonghyun so he can sip it through the straw over his shoulder. Jonghyun chuckles softly and shrugs, lifting his other hand to scratch behind Taemin’s other kitty ear. Taemin wraps his tail around Jonghyun’s waist too for good measure.

“It was while you had the blender going,” Jonghyun shrugs. Taemin hums. Yeah, okay, that makes sense. He purrs contentedly as Jonghyun’s gentle ringers rub and scritch his ears just right in expert little motions that he knows well from hours of practise. He loves Jonghyun a whole lot.

“Wanna watch me play videogames?” he asks. That’s where he was headed with his milkshake before Jonghyun showed up to bless him with his hands. Jonghyun gasps softly in excitement.

“Ye,” he says, and slides his hands down Taemin’s head to rest on his shoulders and push him back gently. He leans in to kiss Taemin on the cheek, then hesitates, frowns, and leans back. “Wait,” he says, and squints at some place vaguely to the right of Taemin’s face. Taemin blinks, confused.

“Uh,” he says. “What?” What the fuck. Jonghyun doesn’t answer; he just lifts one hand to Taemin’s right temple and pushes his long red hair back, tucking it behind his human ear. Then he just looks at it for a moment.

“What the fuck,” he says blankly. Taemin looks just as blankly back.

“What the fuck what?” he asks. Jonghyun glances into his eyes and then back to his ear. He rubs his thumb over the shell of it gently, frown increasing to include a little furrow between his eyes.

“You have human ears too?” he asks incredulously. He looks at Taemin’s eyes again, scandalized. Taemin blinks at him again.

“I–yeah,” he says. An incredulous smile of his own pulls up his lips as Jonghyun just looks more confused, looking at his ear again and gently pinching the lobe. “Jonghyun,” he says, the name a soft laugh out of his lips. He raises a hand to hold Jonghyun’s wrist. “You’ve been dating me for, like, a year,” he says. And he’s lived with hybrids his whole life. He has to have known.

“What the fuck,” Jonghyun whispers again. He looks at his own hands, confused and distraught, like his whole life has been a lie. Taemin just giggles and pulls him into a hug, petting his hair gently.

**Author's Note:**

> #hes just.... so confused.....   
> #he doesnt know how he never knew??? or noticed??? hes like thirty years old and he just   
> #Human Ears   
> #taem is v v v giggly nd amused by it for like a month   
> #jong starts kissieing behind taems human ears a lot tho bc he thinks theyre cute and taem gets v blushie   
> #its Good   
> #jong loves his lil kitty taemie


End file.
